Sieh Nicht Hin
by Kleine Aster
Summary: ...das ist das einzige, worum du mich gebeten hast. Aber manche Bitten sind schwer zu erfüllen. Eine nächtliche Autofahrt, zwei Brüder, ein Stück hässliche Vergangenheit. Kaiba-Angst. Mokubas POV. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** Wenn ich YGO besäße, wäre ich Kazuki Takahashi. Wenn ich Kazuki Takahashi wäre, wär ich aber auch ein Mann und Mitte 40. So betrachtet ist es wohl nicht schlecht, dass ich´s nicht bin.

**WARNINGS:** Angst. Seto/Gozaburo – uff, es ist schon widerlich, das nur zu tippen...aber keine Sorge, nichts konkretes!

**A/N:** Ok. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war…oder was Seto an sich hat, dass man immer meint, ihn quälen zu müssen...aber diese Situation spukte mir so durchs Hirn, und ich musste sie festhalten. Ein Stück aus der Vergangenheit der Kaibas, wie sie sich vielleicht abgespielt haben könnte – oder auch nicht. Mokubas POV.

Meine erste Non-Humor-Fic. Whoa.

xxx

Sieh Nicht Hin 

Eines Tages – es war ein vollkommen unbedeutender Tag, eigentlich, irgendein nichtssagender Sommertag – ging ich an deinem Zimmer vorbei und stellte fest, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war.

Es muss um die Mittagszeit gewesen sein...ich glaube, ich hatte eine Handvoll Schokolade bei mir. Scheiß auf ausgewogene Kost und all den Kram.

Du warst es, der bei den allerkleinsten Schritten überwacht wurde – während es sowieso keinen kümmerte, was ich tat. Das war mein Luxus. Das war dein Fluch.

Wie auch immer – die Tür war nur angelehnt, und ich hatte noch nicht einmal vor, hineinzusehen, denn ich wusste, du mochtest das nicht.

Du mochtest es nicht, wenn ich in eine deiner Lehrstunden platzte – erstens, weil ich dann Ärger bekam, zweitens, weil die Momente zwischen uns kostbar und privat sein sollten, keine hektischen Treffen zwischendurch.

Und außerdem wusste ich schon damals, du haßt es, fremde Augen im Rücken zu haben – meine eingeschlossen.

Aber wie es eben so ist mit Türen, die einen Spalt offen stehen und einen ahnen lassen, was hinter ihnen vor sich geht.

Ich sah doch hin.

An diesem unbedeutenden Sommertag, in dieser Minute, sah ich das absolut Scheußlichste, Hässlichste, das ich in meinem Leben sehen sollte.

Man könnte auch sagen: ich sah dein Geheimnis. Euer Geheimnis. Das einzige Geheimnis, dass du in all der Zeit vor mir hattest.

Und was noch viel schlimmer war als das – du sahst mich auch.

Ich denke nicht, dass ich damals verstanden habe, was ich sah. Mein kleines, verzuckertes Gehirn hätte diese Bilder nicht verkraftet, es wäre unter der Last zusammengebrochen...aber die Bilder brannten sich unauslöschlich in meine Netzhaut ein.

Und nichts, was in unserem Leben passiert – die Reisen, die Spiele, der Reichtum, deine gigantischen Baumassnahmen – nichts kann sie wieder aus mir herauslöschen.

Heute, sicher, heute verstehe ich, was ich damals sah. Und manchmal, in Anfällen von Feigheit, wünschte ich, ich täte es nicht. Dann wünschte ich mir, ich wäre wieder ein kleines unverständiges Kind.

Und du wärst allein mit deiner Last. Ich schäme ich – aber so ist es.

Ich sehe es heute noch – wenn ich die Augen schließe und nichts anderes finde, an das ich denken kann...dann sehe ich diesen verschwommenen Moment, und alles, was ich sehe, ist bodenlose Hässlichkeit.

Ich sehe nacktes geplagtes Fleisch, qualvoll verzerrte Muskeln, ich sehe Bewegungen, die zu verstörend sind, um sie sich klar vor Augen zu halten...trostlose abgehackte Bewegungen, ich seh deinen Körper, der sich biegt als würde er wirklich brechen.

Und die Geräusche. Oh Gott. Die Geräusche.

Ich sehe ein bisschen Blut hier und da, aber daran erinnere ich mich nicht zu genau, denn ich will es nicht.

Aber vor allem sehe ich eines – deine aufgerissenen Augen, das viele Weiß mit nur noch einem letzten Rest Blau in der Mitte.

Ich sehe dein Entsetzen über mein Entsetzen.

So war es damals nämlich...ich war zu klein, um zu verstehen, was unser Vertragsvater mit dir machte...

Aber ich war nicht zu klein, um den maßlosen Schrecken in deinem Gesicht zu verstehen, als du bemerktest, dass ich da war.

Nur, weil ich schon damals nichts besser konnte, als in deinen Augen zu lesen, habe ich in diesem Moment nichts Dummes getan...wer weiß, was mit mir geschehen wäre, hätte Gozaburo entdeckt, dass er einen Zeugen hatte. In seinen Augen war ich Abfall, ich war Ballast. Wer weiß.

Du sahst mich an – es ist kaum zu fassen, aber du sahst mir direkt in die Augen, trotz allem, was mit deinem Körper in diesem Moment passierte.

Und du bewegtest stumm deine Lippen, obwohl sie sich vor Schmerz verzerrten. Und du schickest mir eine lautlose Bitte:

Sieh. Nicht. Hin.

Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass du mich um etwas batest.

Und ich tat etwas, das mir heute unfassbar vorkommt. Obwohl es wohl das einzige richtige war. Ich wandte mich ab und ging weiter.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer. Ich glaube, ich habe den Fernseher angemacht und die Schokolade in mich reingestopft. Gelähmt. Stand ich unter Schock? Etwas später war es mir gelungen, die Bilder in einem sehr weit entfernten Winkel meines Gehirns zu verstauen. Ich war ein Kind, es musste so kommen.

Später an diesem Tag hast du mich besucht...irgendwie hattest du zwei lernfreie Stunden lockergemacht...vielleicht hast du sie dir sogar auf die eine oder andere Art„verdienen" müssen...und ich denke, wir haben irgendwas belangloses gemacht...Video gespielt, Ferngesehen oder so. Geredet haben wir nicht.

Ich schätze, in diesem Moment war es das Wichtigste für dich, etwas belangloses mit mir zu machen – zu wissen, dass zwischen dir und mir alles war wie sonst. Was immer wir getan haben – ich habe mitgespielt.

Ich glaube zu wissen, was dich an meinem Anblick in der Tür so maßlos erschreckte. Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass das, was mit dir passierte, schrecklich genug für zehn Leben ist.

Es war die Erkenntnis, dass ich etwas über meinen Bruder erfuhr, das ich niemals herausfinden sollte.

Dass es möglich war, dich zu erniedrigen.

Dass es möglich war, dir wehzutun.

Dass es möglich war, dir die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

Ich weiß, du hast dir nie verziehen, dass du die Tür damals nicht hinter euch verschlossen hast. Als wäre es deine Schuld. Das alles sollte ich nicht sehen. Und ich tat dir den Gefallen, und ich sah es nicht.

Bis heute hast du nicht ein Wort über diesen Tag verloren. Und ich?

Ich werde den Teufel tun, schlafende Geister zu wecken.

Und nun fahren wir spätnachts irgendeine namenlose amerikanische Bundesstrasse runter. Wir sind hinter deinem Traum her – Kaiba Land.

Das Monument deines – unseres – Triumphes und der Grabstein, der Gozaburos Niederlage besiegeln soll.

Ich weiß, dass ich auch nicht ruhen werde, bis du deinen Triumph bekommst, Nii-sama.

Du fährst selbst, keine Angestellten begleiten uns dieses Mal auf unserer Mission. Dein Blick ist konzentriert auf die Strasse Gerichtet, zwei stahlblaue Augen, denen nichts entgeht. Du liebst es so sehr, die Dinge unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Ab und zu schmeißt du eine Koffeintablette... wie andere Leute Bonbons essen.

Du bist immer hellwach. Heute ist es nicht mehr möglich, dich zu erniedrigen. Es ist nicht mehr möglich, dir wehzutun. Und deine Augen haben sicherlich lange, lange Zeit keine Tränen mehr gesehen.

Der Mann, der dir das angetan hat, ist schon vor langer Zeit als schmieriger Fleck auf dem Asphalt vor dem Kaiba Corp-Tower geendet – ein angemessenes Ende, wie ich finde. Und vor wenigen Tagen ist die Insel, die seine Macht verkörperte, in einem Wirbel aus Staub und Feuer untergegangen.

Kein Zweifel: Du bist auf deinem Weg.

Vielleicht ist Kaiba Land nur ein weiterer monumentaler Meilenstein auf deiner endlosen Reise – vielleicht wird auch das nicht genügen, um deine Seele reinzuwaschen.

Vielleicht ist es aber auch – und das ist es, was ich hoffe! – der Endpunkt. Und wir können dann endlich stehen bleiben und uns in der Gegenwart umsehen.

Das wünsche ich dir – dass du dich umsehen kannst, und dir endlich gefällt, was du siehst.

Dieses Hoffen und Sehnen, das wir bald dein Ziel erreichen, ist es wohl, das mich schließlich – wir fahren an einem unaussprechlichen Ortsschild und einem ruinösen Drive-In Lokal vorbei – bei Kilometer 251005 dazu verleitet, den Mund aufzumachen.

Und es zu sagen.

Ich denke, ich hatte immer geglaubt, es würde eines Tages zur Sprache kommen. Und wir könnten es zusammen begraben. Ich habe gedacht, es käme mal der richtige Moment.

Aber es gibt Sachen, für die gibt es keinen richtigen Moment. Also ist dieser so gut wie ein anderer.

Ich sage: „Ich hab es gesehen."

Mit rotumränderten Augen starrst du auf das, was vor dir ist. „Was gesehen?"

Ich schließe die Augen und spreche einfach weiter, weiß der Teufel warum.

„Damals. Du hast mir gesagt, sieh nicht hin. Aber ich habe es gesehen. Und ich...ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe."

Für einem Moment wirkt es, als würdest du die Kontrolle über den Porsche verlieren, er gleitet mit singenden Reifen über den nassen Boden, wir schlingern...

Ich denke: vielleicht sterben wir. Das komische daran ist, es erschreckt mich gar nicht mehr. Ich habe das in unserem Leben schon zu oft gedacht.

Seit es uns gibt, sterben wir andauernd fast.

Aber dann hast du deinen schnellen Wagen wieder im Griff – und dich selbst ebenfalls.

Du bekommst kaum die Zähne auseinander. Du sagst, und ich erkenne, dass es das einzige ist, was ich von dir dazu hören werde:

„Ich weiß nicht, wo von du sprichst, Mokuba."

Und das ist es auch schon. Deine Stimme ist kühl, und sie duldet keine Widerrede.

Natürlich weißt du, wovon ich spreche.

Ich senke den Kopf. Aufwallende Tränen stechen von Innen in meine Augen, wie Nadeln. Aber ich weine nicht...weil ich weiß, was es mit dir anstellt, wenn ich weine. Es ist die eine Sache, die du nicht sehen kannst.

Also starre ich ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Und während wir wie auf einer Geisterfahrt durch die Dunkelheit preschen, kommt mir etwas in den Sinn:

Du bist wie dieser Wagen, der nachts auf einer dunklen, verlassenen, nassglitzernden Strasse fährt. Pfeilschnell, unaufhaltsam – aber ein kleiner Augenblick der Schwäche, ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit – und diese mächtige Maschine würde Straucheln, und mit 100 Sachen in ihr eigenes Verderben rauschen.

Und ich verstehe, dass du nicht straucheln darfst. Und dass ich nicht erwarten kann, dass du schwach wirst. Das ist etwas, was du nicht tun kannst – auch nicht für mich.

Ich schlucke. „Weißt du was, Seto? Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, wovon ich gesprochen habe. Ich hab´s vergessen."

Du nickst. Du weißt, dass ich lüge, aber du weißt auch für wen ich es tue.

„Gut. Dann war´s wohl auch nicht wichtig."

Ich sehe an dir vorbei auf die Strasse. „Nein", krächze ich heiser. „War wohl nicht wichtig."

Deine Hand schnellt wieder auf die Pillendose zu, aber dieses Mal bin ich schneller. Ich nehm sie dir weg.

Du blickst mich streng an. Ich blicke dich streng an. Manchmal weiß ich eben besser, was gut für dich ist.

Ich halte deinem Blick stand – du musst schließlich irgendwann wieder auf die Strasse schauen – bis du dich mit einem resignierten Stöhnen abwendest.

„Na schön," murmelst du, und ein bisschen Wärme klingt an, „wir suchen uns ein Motel. Du solltest heute Nacht mal wieder in einem echten Bett schlafen. Und ich werde mich auch ausruhen," fügst du nach einem Blick auf meinen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. „Ich werde mich hinlegen. Versprochen. Wir fahren den Rest morgen."

Ich lächle. „Ok."

Du nimmst die Hand vom Lenkrad, um mir kurz, aber energisch durchs Haar zu fahren. Das sind so die Stückchen Liebe, die du von dir geben kannst. Ich mag sie.

Sieh nicht hin. Das war das einzige Mal, dass du mich um etwas batest. Und ich werde dir diese Bitte nicht abschlagen.

Der Regen peitscht gegen die Scheiben. Ich hab dich um Musik gebeten, und du hast welche angemacht. Es ist irgendeine nervige Kaiba-Corp-Fahrstuhl-Chill-Out-Scheisse, denn du hörst eigentlich keine Musik, und meine CDs sind hinten im Kofferraum verstaut.

Was soll´s. Ich weiß, du hast sie meinetwegen angemacht.

xxx

Kilometerzahl-Kommentar: Der 25. Oktober (25/10) ist Seto Kaibas Geburtstag. Ich wollte einfach eine Zahl mit Bedeutung nehmen.


End file.
